Returned to You
by Rosa Cotton
Summary: Aragorn reaches Helm's Deep and is reunited with Eowyn. *Sequel to A Last Glance*


Disclaimer: _The Lord of the Rings_, all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J.R.R. Tolkien's estate. This scene is from the movie _The Two Towers_, which is the property of New Line Cinema. I only own part of the plot.

Author's Note: Ah, here is finally another A/E fic! This is a sequel to _A Last Glance_, and is AU.

---

Returned to You

Aragorn returns Gimli's embrace before looking around. "Gimli, where is…the king?" he asks, his eyes searching the crowd.

Wordlessly, Gimli nods toward the main hall. Aragorn nods his thanks before leaving him. He looks about him a final time and, not finding Eowyn along the sea of faces, his face remains troubled and dim as he climbs the stairs to the Keep. The doors are blocked by Legolas, whom Aragorn nearly runs into, at first not aware of the elf. The two silently appraise each other; then a flicker of a smile appears on Legolas's face.

"You are late," he says simply in elvish.

Aragorn, surprised by the comment, gazes at his friend with a half-curious, half-bemused expression.

Legolas looks him up and down, frowning. "You look terrible," he adds in the common tongue.

Aragorn cannot hold back a small chuckle and clasps his friend on the shoulder. His smile fades when Legolas silently extends his hand, for the Evenstar is nestled in his palm.

For a long moment Aragorn studies the jewel; he feels no joy or even relief at the sight of it. He should be glad to take it back…but things have changed now.

He had accepted the fact that Arwen was forever lost to him. Even though he felt he had done the right thing by letting her go, a great grief hung over his heart, one he felt would never heal. He kept the Evenstar, wearing it around his neck, knowing that even though she had left Middle-Earth, she had not left his heart.

Since arriving at Edoras, Aragorn, unexpectedly, realized that the memories the Evenstar held for him were slowly beginning to fade like a dream disappearing from memory. Instead of his thoughts being turned to Arwen, he found himself at times seeking for glimpses of a pale, noble lady filled with fiery passion, unlike the many meek, gentle beauties that had crossed his path during his many years. He could not help but be intrigued by Eowyn, the king's niece.

He had at first pitied her; for she was grave of face, and traces of fear lingered in her haunting eyes even as her footsteps were freed of shadow and Théoden was once again in his right mind. But he soon was aware of her strength and determination to fight for and protect her people; here was a lady who did not desire pity. He realized that she, too, had suffered the loss of loved ones and understood the destruction and horrors of war; here was something he shared in common with the lady. (Arwen never completely understood the terrors of war, for she resided always in the safe haven of Rivendell, safe from such fears and dangers.) Eowyn was full of a fierce spirit. Aragorn's pity melted into admiration and respect for her. Even though he had witnessed her ability to defend herself, he felt a surprising amount of protectiveness toward her. He had been even more startled when he discovered he was unable to chase her from his mind.

When he had left Edoras with the Rohirrim for Helm's Deep, he had many times been grateful Eowyn walked within view ahead of him and Théoden so that he could watch her unnoticed and assure himself she was well. Walking alongside her before the ambush, he had realized that he now truly believed his words he spoke to Arwen in Rivendell: _it was a dream_. The thoughts of there being life for him after Arwen and that he could love again crept over him; this time he did not push them away but accepted them.

Yet he was not allowed to dwell on these realizations, for the surprise attack of the wargs came. He delayed in following the other riders, seeking a last glimpse of Eowyn. She had met his gaze. The look they shared lasted only a moment, and yet a thousand words passed between them…

Coming out of his thoughts, Aragorn reaches out, closing Legolas's fingers around the Evenstar. The men gaze at each other, understanding passing between them. Legolas nods and takes back his hand.

Wearily Aragorn returns the nod and then moves to enter the hall to see Théoden; but Legolas blocks his way once more and receives a puzzled look from his friend. The elf nods his head ever so slightly and glances to his left. Aragorn follows his gaze to where a small group of women and children sit; most of them are asleep from exhaustion, while some of them sit quietly, each one rocking a child in her arms. Standing, talking to one of the women is a lady, with her back to Aragorn and Legolas. Relief courses through the ranger as he instantly recognizes her.

Aragorn slowly walks forward, halting several feet from where Eowyn is and leans against a pillar.

The woman Eowyn speaks with nods her head respectfully and then turns to one of her companions. Eowyn turns away, her eyes downcast. For the first time Aragorn is allowed to view her face: pale, stern, and sorrowful it appears to him; and his heart goes out to her. She suddenly looks up; her eyes, filled with unshed tears sweeping about, behold him not far away, his eyes on her. Their gazes lock. Her face fills with guarded happiness and awe. She rushes forward but then halts uncertainly. Eowyn lowers her head, though not quick enough for Aragorn to miss the conflict in her eyes.

Aragorn approaches, stopping before her. He gazes on her silently, the sight of her good for his soul. Her eyes rise and rest on his neck, widening as she realizes it is bare. Slowly she brings her gaze up again to Aragorn's face – a gaze of questions mixed with half-frightened hope.

Gently, Aragorn takes one of her hands in his and brings it to rest against his heart; silently he caresses her cheek – his answer, reassurance, and confession all in that one gesture – while honor and love shine in his eyes down on her. "Eowyn," he whispers her name.

At last Eowyn lets down her guard and overwhelming joy lights her face; she brings her hand up to his face, stroking his cheek and hair before embracing him.

Aragorn slips his arms around Eowyn's waist and rests his chin on her shoulder, her hair brushing his face. A wave of peace overwhelms. Now he can face whatever will come tonight, for he returned to Eowyn. This is reality.

THE END

---

Please let me know what you think!


End file.
